


Mother's music

by evendeathlikespizza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: song/fic'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evendeathlikespizza/pseuds/evendeathlikespizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Dean thought of about Hell, this wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's music

Of all the things Dean thought of about Hell, this wasn't one of them.

 

There were times, back when his mother was still alive, all of the music his father liked was ignored and it used to be Frank Sinatra, Etta James and Nat King Cole that could be heard throughout their house whenever his dad was away.

 

_Heaven  
I'm in heaven  
And the cares  
That hung around me  
Through the week  
Seem to vanish  
Like a gamblers  
Lucky streak  
When we're out together  
Dancing cheek to cheek_

His mom always sang along to them while she was baking and he knew enough to cheer her up with a hug or dancing to her favourite songs. After the fire he couldn't listen to them without crying, he tried avoiding them completely, he tried being what his Dad wanted him to be, to keep Sammy safe.

 

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might                                     For the sake of having you near                                                    In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night                                                           And repeats, repeats in my ear                                                                  Don't you know, you fool, you'll never win                                                            Use your mentality, wake up to reality                                            But each time that I do just the thought of you                                                                Makes me stop before I begin                                                                       'Cause I've got you under my skin_

 

Trouble was, Hell had ways of breaking souls down that he hadn't thought of. Sure he expected fire, brimstone and all those demons didn't happen free of torture but when they put him on Alistair's table, hearing him humming Sinatra's songs during it made him break all the sooner.

_I've got you under my skin                                                     I've got you deep in the heart of me                                                         So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me                                                                       I've got you under my skin                                                                      I'd tried so not to give in                                                              But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know down well                                                      I've got you under my skin_?

When he started torturing others under Alistair's tutelage, he would always hum it because it wasn't expected and suprisingly effective on many of the souls he was given, he started to enjoy Sinatra again.

_And I like you under my skin._


End file.
